<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all wrapped up (in you) by dejakyu (dietsoba)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591912">all wrapped up (in you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu'>dejakyu (dietsoba)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, it’s really just fluff, warnings make it look worse than it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae has always avoided involvement with any form of organized crime, so he’s not entirely sure how he became the regular doctor for a bunch of mobsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all wrapped up (in you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*my knowledge of the mob is questionable so please imagine that it isn't and ignore any shortcomings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing before the examination room door, Jongdae rubbed his temple, mentally bracing himself for his next patient. He was already irritated by the knowing smirk his assistant nurse, Baekhyun, had given him when he handed over the patient's file with a suggestive, "Have fun!" that was utterly inappropriate for the workplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By request, the file itself was devoid of almost all information save for the name, Oh Sehun, and basic medical details—secrecy being only part of why dealing with Oh Sehun was so troublesome. The other part was far more personal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, doctor, it’s been a while,” Sehun drawled when Jongdae walked in, lounging on the examination table. All nonchalance was lost due to his obvious discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae scanned Sehun from top to bottom, taking time to reacquaint himself with how attractive he was; it was something that never got old. It was a shame all Jongdae could focus on was on Sehun’s atrocious paisley shirt and pink velvet jacket. “What on earth are you wearing?” he asked, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun glanced down. “I stole this from Junmyeon in a rush,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jogdae snorted but nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Sehun continued, “aren’t you going to greet me properly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae walked over. “Sit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun obeyed and settled on the edge of the bed, opening his legs and inviting Jongdae to come closer. Jongdae wasted no time and closed the gap between them and tilted his head til they were face to face. Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut, ready for a kiss that never came. Jongdae put his hands on Sehun’s waist, right above his healing bullet wound, and squeezed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun fell backwards, cursing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest </span>
  </em>
  <span>so you could actually heal, not to strain yourself and take on more jobs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun narrowed his eyes, “Minseok told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun deflated. “Chanyeol would have died if I hadn’t been there to shoot the bastard strangling him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Jongdae could criticize the unfailing loyalty Sehun had towards his group members that kept them from coming to his clinic but it was an effort in futility; there was no stopping him from being there for his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shirt off now,” Jongdae ordered, “We’re going to see if you made things worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun promptly removed his clothes to reveal a glorious, muscled torso, unfortunately covered with bandages that held the gauze covering the holes from the bullet. Jongdae saw evidence of long-dried blood on the gauze and swatted Sehun’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun pouted but remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Jongdae unwound Sehun’s bandages. As punishment, he let his hands roam Sehun's body more than strictly necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun shivered. “Stop that!” Sehun complained, even as he leaned into Jongdae's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae paid him no mind and continued. He washed the wound clean and double checked the stitches that had replaced the staples, seeing if they needed replacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augh, fuck that hurts!” Sehun exclaimed when Jongdae pressed fresh gauze against the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it does, you were shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could be a little nicer,” Sehun pouted, “The pain meds you gave me barely work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae rolled his eyes. “If I give you better pain meds </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your group is going to find them and sell them off. I’m not an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you didn’t treat all of my coworkers here, I’d be able to keep a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe tell your friends to leave me alone and I won't have to talk to them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae wasn’t entirely sure how he became the doctor for a group of mobsters but it seemed he was stuck with the job. If only he had refused to treat the hot mobster with a gash in his forehead one year prior; if only he hadn't slipped up and given said hot mobster his number off the clock; if only he hadn't taken in the coworker Sehun had carried to the clinic in a panic and seen how caring he was. At this point Jongdae felt it was inevitable he got attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Jongdae announced, “you’re all done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Sehun said flatly. “Do I get something for my good behaviour?” His eyes shone with anticipation, knowing Jongdae would cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae pulled a lollipop from his pocket and held it up for Sehun to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s eyebrows twisted from surprise to amusement and he snatched the candy from Jongdae's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae could tell he wanted more but ignored him and gestured towards the door, fighting a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, that's it?” Sehun complained, dressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae gave an exaggerated sigh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t follow instructions, so he only gets a lollipop for sitting still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun ripped the wrapper off the lollipop and popped it inside his mouth and stomped towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae grabbed Sehun's shirt and spun him around. Before Sehun could speak, Jongdae snatched the lollipop from his mouth and replaced it with his own for a quick, cherry-flavoured kiss before putting the lollipop in his own mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From here on, I'm going to keep a better eye on you. You know where I live so I suggest you stay there for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s face lit up with surprise, then delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he got too embarrassed, Jongdae paraded Sehun towards the exit. He ignored Baekhyun’s amused look as they paraded past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get shot again, you got lucky this time,” Jongdae told him sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a lucky guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m your doctor. Do we have a deal?” Jongdae asked and wiggled another lollipop in front of Sehun’s face. He had a hard time keeping himself from smiling at the way Sehun’s eyes followed it’s every motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun snatched the candy and smirked. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’ll shoot them first this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae pushed him out the door with a noise of disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever, just don’t send them here afterwards,” Jongdae grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Sehun said, stepping onto the sidewalk outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae watched him go fondly, savouring the cherry lollipop in his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks to s for reading through and to the mods for being great</p><p>**baekhyun's presence was completely necessary for reasons, i don't make the rules</p><p>** My Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/daejakyu">daejakyu</a><br/>** My <a href="https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu">curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>